


The Love Boat

by mulaney



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulaney/pseuds/mulaney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I put the team on a boat, but it’s a luxury liner. I decided to pay homage to the cast of the Love Boat and put their characters part of this story. You can imagine the theme song playing at the end. </p><p>I couldn't think of a title, so yeah. Don't shoot me. </p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own “The Love Boat” or “Mission Impossible”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love Boat

Benji walked over to Jane, looking a little exasperated. 

“Jane, we got to do something,” he said to her, sounding like he was ready to explode. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Jane replied, checking her gun. She was about to join Brandt on their latest mission to grab the files of an oil magnate named Paul Horton. The team was on a luxury cruise ship, top of the line, only the best for the ultra-rich and famous. 

Jane and Benji were in a cabin as a rich couple, Jane and Benji Thompson. Will and Ethan were posing as rich brothers, the Lerners, from America. They supposedly were successful financial businessman. 

Horton had top-secret documents stolen from the US government, and were going to sell them to the highest bidder. It was a typical thing for a bored, rich man to do, Jane thought with a scowl, and not paying too much attention to what Benji was going on about. 

“Benji,” Jane said, sounding impatient. “Get ready.”

“Ethan and Will,” Benji said, raising an eyebrow. “Haven’t you noticed the sexual tension between them?”

“Yes, of course I have, but what do you expect us to do about it? It’s Ethan Hunt and William Brandt, Benji. They’re not going to admit they like each other that way, especially not during a mission,” Jane said, fitting the earpiece in her ear, gesturing for Benji to be quiet.  


Benji blew out his breath. He knew that, too, of course, but the way his teammates were dancing around each other lately were driving him crazy. He also knew it was none of his business whether or not their team leader and former chief analyst fucked their brains out but if they didn’t well, it would drive him crazy if they didn’t. 

He secretly wouldn’t mind a front row seat, either. Not that he’d admit it to Jane. 

“This is Star Anise, comm check,” Jane said. 

“This is Caraway,” came Brandt’s calm voice.

Ethan, curtly: “Coriander, check. Fennel?”

Benji sighed. He always got stuck with the lame code names. “Yeah, here, check.”

“Good,” Ethan said. “Caraway and I have eyes on target. Star Anise?”

“On my way, Coriander. Out,” Jane said. She looked at Benji pointedly. “Let’s get to work.”

Benji nodded. “Right.” 

Together, they joined the party on top of the deck of the boat. Benji spotted Ethan and Will right away, looking handsome and cool in those expensive designer tuxedoes. Will excused himself from Ethan and approached Jane and Benji.

“May I have this dance?” Will asked Jane, and Jane nodded, smiling. She looked at Benji, who graciously allowed his “wife” to dance the night away with the handsome rich American. 

He felt out of place in a tuxedo and tugged at his tie. Ethan’s voice chided him, “Stop that. You look fine, Fennel.”

Benji immediately stopped fiddling with his tie and ordered a drink at the bar. The friendly bartender, African American, with the name of “Isaac” on his nametag, asked cheerfully, “What’s your pleasure?”

“Ice water, please,” Benji said.

Isaac raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure you don’t want anything stronger, sir?”

“I’m sure,” Benji said, firmly. “Ice water is fine, thank you.”

Isaac got him the ice water without another word, with a twist of lemon on the rim. “You solo?”

Benji wondered why the bartender was talking to him. Then he remembered that’s what bartenders did.

“Oh, no,” he replied, taking a sip of the refreshing water. “My wife is somewhere on the dance floor.”

Actually, Jane’s voice in his ear just said, “Star Anise and Caraway en route.”

Ethan: “Roger that. Eyes on target.”

Ethan was watching Horton chat with bigwigs like Senators and models. Benji forced himself to pay attention to Isaac, who was saying, “How long have you been married?”

“Jane and I have been married a few months,” Benji said, trying to sound like a happily married man. Another man in uniform approached the bartender. 

“Isaac,” said the uniform. “Mr. Horton requests a full bar in his suite by 9:30 pm sharp.” 

Benji surreptitiously glanced at his gold wristwatch: 9:20 pm. And Jane and Will were on their way to Horton’s suite now. Shit. 

“Understood, Captain,” Isaac said. Benji cleared his throat, and made to leave but the Captain noticed him with a nod. 

“Hello,” the Captain said, sticking his hand out. Benji shook his hand, surprised. “I’m Captain Merrill Stubing. Are you enjoying your stay?”

“Benji Thompson,” Benji replied, “Yes, thank you very much.”

Ethan said, softly, “Fennel, target away. Caraway and Star Anise, abort. Repeat, abort.”

“Understood,” Will said, curtly. 

Benji looked at Captain Stubing quickly. “You do this a lot? Lend your bartenders for private parties?”

“Isaac is popular but not that popular,” the Captain said, grinning at Isaac, who rolled his eyes, and disappeared with another staff member who Benji heard Isaac call “Gopher”. Isaac was immediately replaced by another bartender. “Why, Mr. Thompson? Are you in need of Isaac’s services?”

“I’ll let you know,” Benji said, and nodded at the friendly Captain. “Nice to meet you, Captain Stubing. I need to see where my wife went to.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Thompson,” Stubing said.

Benji quickly left, and asked, “Status update?”

Ethan joined him from out of nowhere, nearly giving Benji a heart attack. “They’re fine,” Ethan said. “We’ll have to find another way to Horton’s suite.”

“Right,” Benji said. As they walked down the ship’s hallway to Ethan and Will’s suite, Benji said, casually, “So, Ethan, how are things with you and Will?”

The comms were down for the moment, so Benji felt safe to slightly nudge his team leader for any information on his and Will’s relationship, besides the working one. Ethan was admittedly, very private, and Benji knew next to nothing about his boss except for what happened to his wife, Julia, from Brandt. 

Ethan shot him a look as they walked. Another rich, classy couple passed by them, not letting Ethan answer Benji. After the couple passed Ethan said, “Why are you so curious about how things are between us, Benji? I notice you keep looking at us.” 

Of course Ethan would notice him noticing. “I’m just concerned about you guys, that’s all,” Benji said, trying to come up with a plausible answer. 

Right before Ethan opened the door, he said to Benji, firmly, “We’re fine, Benji. Concentrate on the job.”

The door opened, and Ethan was all business. “Are you guys all right?”  


Will and Jane looked up at Ethan’s approach.

“We’re fine, Ethan,” Will said, looking tired. Benji noticed Will avoided Ethan’s eyes, and once again, wondered why, if Ethan was adamant that whatever was between them was fine. 

Yeah, right, Benji thought, sourly. And pigs can fly. 

“When are we going to get into Horton’s files?” Jane asked, exasperated. “We’re going to run out of time when the ship docks in 2 days at Sydney.”

Ethan sighed and he tugged at his tie, loosening it impatiently. “I’m out of options,” he admitted, looking at his team. “Any ideas?”

“We should just drug Horton so we can complete the goddamn mission and enjoy what’s left of our time on the ship,” Benji suggested, and in return he got blank stares. 

Will’s mouth tried not to smile. “I kind of like Benji’s idea,” he said, and Ethan shot him a curious look. Jane raised an eyebrow at the exchange, and quickly glanced at Benji, who looked pleased with himself. 

“Okay,” Ethan said, slowly. “How do you propose we “just drug” Horton? We don’t have any --- ”

Benji coughed. “Actually, Ethan, we do. I managed to snag some chloroform before we boarded the ship.”

Will grinned at Benji. “You little devil.”

“I aim to please,” Benji said, and saluted mockingly at Will, who laughed outright. Ethan looked flummoxed at Will’s sudden lighter attitude, and he was staring at him in what looked like a new light. Benji noticed this with a secret grin to Jane, who raised an eyebrow at him. 

“So, how do we do this? When do we do this?” Jane wondered.

Benji shrugged. “Tomorrow night is the best night to drug the rich dude. I say we get the bartender’s help.” 

“The bartender? Why the hell for?” Will demanded.

“I think he’ll help us once he finds out we’re secret agents,” Benji said promptly, with a quick look to Ethan. Ethan wasn’t looking too pleased with this suggestion, so Benji said, swiftly, “It’ll help us get rid of Horton more discreetly. And quietly.”

“Okay,” Ethan agreed reluctantly. “Not a bad idea, Benji, but don’t tell him the entire mission statement. We don’t want a panic on the boat.”

“I won’t cause a panic,” Benji said, with a sigh. “And this time, I get to choose the code names.”

* * *

After Jane and Benji left for their quarters, Will sighed and closed his eyes. He heard Ethan walk to him and wrap his arms around his neck from behind. He smiled as Ethan kissed his ear, then his mouth traveled to his cheek, his chin and finally, Ethan moved with his mouth to sit on Will’s lap, kissing him hungrily. 

Will responded eagerly, tongues battling. He would never be tired of this. He would never want to stop kissing Ethan. Panting, Ethan pulled back for air, and looked in his eyes. “When should we tell Benji and Jane about us? Benji thinks there’s a problem.”

Will just kissed him again and again, pulling him closer, pushing Ethan’s jacket off, working on the buttons of his shirt. “What problem? I don’t see any problem.”

Ethan smiled against Will’s mouth, starting to work on the buttons of Will’s shirt too. “Will, be serious. Benji’s starting to get suspicious, if he hasn’t already.”

Will sighed, and stopped unbuttoning Ethan’s shirt to pull him closer, hugging him tight. “After the mission’s over, we’ll tell them, okay?”

“Okay, thanks,” Ethan said, softly, into his boyfriend’s muscled chest. They stayed that way, hearing each other’s hearts beat. 

“Ethan --- ” Will said, “I --- “

“Don’t. Not now,” Ethan said, kissing him again. Ethan got off Will’s lap and undressed him quickly. Will, impatient to see Ethan naked, stripped him just as quickly. They tumbled onto the bed Ethan slept on, which was, thank God, large enough for both of them. 

Will wound up on top of Ethan, and Ethan’s strong legs wound around Will’s waist immediately, their cocks bumping each other, already straining for contact. They had been sleeping together for weeks now, always needing each other close by, especially during leave. They weren’t living together. Yet. During missions, it was hard not to touch each other in front of Benji and Jane. Will knew their teammates wouldn’t care one way or another about the nature of their relationship but Will wanted them to care. 

Ethan put his face between his hands, and said, “Stop it, Will.”

Will put his mouth on Ethan’s nipple in apology, knowing Ethan knew he was thinking again during sex. He couldn’t help it. But for now, Will moved down Ethan’s body, taking the cock he loved into his mouth, sucking vigorously, laving his tongue up and down the straining shaft. 

Ethan writhed under him, gasping his name. “Will, shit, I’m going to come,” he gasped. Will ignored him, continuing the blowjob. When Ethan came, Will swallowed all of him without hesitation. Pulling off, Will collapsed beside Ethan on his back, breathing heavily. 

Ethan, the bastard, was already kissing him greedily for traces of his own come. Will was too drained to do much more than let Ethan kiss him, and run his hands through his sweaty hair. Will’s cock was purple, and Ethan’s hand stroked him, struggling a sigh of relief out of Will. 

Ethan jerked him off, and slid down his body to take just the head of his cock in his mouth. His tongue swirled expertly in circles around the head, his hands moving up and down, and over his heavy balls. It felt exquisite, and sex had never been this good with anyone. Will knew he was more than halfway in love for the first time in his life, and he wanted Ethan to know. Soon. 

For now, Will came in Ethan’s mouth, with Ethan swallowing his come eagerly. Will groaned, “Shit, Ethan,” he gasped. Ethan let go of his cock, and fell on top of him, sighing in contentment. 

Will knew they would be ready for round two in a few minutes. It was always like this between them, never getting enough out of each other after the first round of sex. Penetration wasn’t always Will’s favorite part, since Ethan was always the one fucking him, but once his lover was inside him, Will forgot the discomfort and let Ethan take him. 

But Ethan surprised him. Softly, Ethan said, “Let’s go to sleep. Tomorrow’s going to be a long day.”

Will felt an instant of relief and a strange disappointment but he didn’t mind the reprieve. “Okay,” he murmured, wrapping his arms around Ethan. Almost immediately Will fell asleep, but Ethan didn’t. Instead, he watched Will sleep, with a calculating and decidedly disturbing restlessness. 

* * *

The huge cruise liner was at sea, and Benji could see nothing but miles of ocean. Like he told his teammates, he wanted to have some fun, but the mission obviously came first. His mission, at the moment, was to locate bartender Isaac Washington. 

Who he saw chatting with “Gopher” (What kind of name is that? Benji wondered) and an attractive young woman. Her nametag read Julie McCoy, Cruise Director. 

Benji approached the trio, clearing his throat. Julie smiled at him. “Oh, hello, I’m Julie McCoy,” she said immediately, and Benji smiled back, shaking her hand. She was really pretty. 

“Benji Thompson,” Benji said promptly, wishing he wasn’t pretending to be married to Jane. 

Gopher stuck out his hand, too. “I’m Gopher,” he said cheerfully, “and this here is Isaac.” 

Isaac rolled his eyes at Benji. “We already met, Gopher,” Isaac said, sounding slightly annoyed. But he nodded at Benji. “What can we do for you, Mr. Thompson?”

“Sorry to interrupt,” Benji said. “But can I have a private word with you, Isaac? Unless you need to discuss ship’s business --- ”

“No, we were just discussing the merits of having a rich man like Paul Horton on board, when he could easily have bought his own cruise liner,” Julie observed. She didn’t sound remotely impressed by the status of a rich man, and that impressed Benji. 

“Hey now,” Gopher protested. “If I had that kind of money, I’d still go on a regular cruise, meet new friends.”

“Guys, do you mind?” Isaac interrupted. Benji thought that these three sounded an awful like himself, Will and Jane, while Ethan stood by on the sidelines and watched them silently like he did after their disastrous mission in Dubai. 

Julie and Gopher excused themselves, and Isaac nodded at Benji. “So, Mr. Thompson. What can I do for you?”

“It’s more like what you can do for me and my friends,” Benji said casually. “It’s about what your friend Julie said about one of your customers. Paul Horton.”

“What about him?” Isaac asked, looking confused. 

“Can we go somewhere and talk?” Benji asked. 

Isaac hesitated. “I’m on duty at the bar in about 20 minutes so I have time. This way,” he said, and led Benji down the ship’s corridor. He opened the door to an empty room, and they sat down. 

“My real name is Benji Dunn, and I’m with my teammates to bring down Paul Horton. He stole some important documents from the U.S. Government and we need to get into his files, or rather, his office. Will you help us?” Benji asked, getting right to it. 

Isaac’s jaw dropped to the floor. “Huh? Are you kidding me? What kind of idiot do you think I am to fall for this lame excuse so you can steal a rich man’s files? Besides, the Captain probably needs to know about this --- “

“Absolutely not,” Benji snapped. 

Isaac’s eyes narrowed, and he stood up. “Look, how am I supposed to believe this crap? Do you have any proof to show me that Mr. Horton did anything illegal? And who are your teammates? Of what team?”

The door opened, making Benji jump. It was Ethan. “Jesus, Ethan, don’t do that!” Benji exploded, hand to his chest. His heart was pounding in fright. 

Ethan ignored him, and focused on Isaac. “Mr. Washington, my name is Ethan Hunt. We’re members of IMF, Mission Impossible Force. What you are about to hear is top secret. We typically don’t ask civilians to help us out on missions, but we need to acquire those documents before the ship docks in Sydney. And we’re running out of time and options. This is your mission, should you choose to accept it.” 

What the hell happened to “Don’t tell the bartender the whole mission statement”? Benji wondered sarcastically, but he held his tongue. 

Isaac stared at the two of them, mouth open. He blinked. “I can’t tell Gopher any of this, can I? He’s gonna kill me that he wasn’t a part of this.”

“No, absolutely not,” Ethan said firmly. 

Isaac took a deep breath. “What do I have to do?”

* * *

“I think that went rather well,” Benji said to Will, who glanced at him, shaking his head. 

“I don’t like the idea of a civilian helping us out. What if he gets hurt?” Will snapped, getting antsy. 

“We’ll deal, like we always do,” Benji said. 

“Well, we got the bartender to help. Now what?” Will asked, just as Ethan and Jane entered their suite, along with a nervous Isaac. 

“Isaac, this is William Brandt, and Jane Carter. Guys, meet Isaac Washington. He’ll be our point man for getting into Horton’s suite,” Ethan said, flashing Will a look. 

Will flushed. How was he supposed to know Isaac was going to be with them? 

Isaac nodded at Jane and Will. “I’d say pleased to meet you but I rather hate awkward first meetings myself,” he said, shrugging. 

Will stuck out his hand. “Welcome to the team,” he said, liking the man already. 

Jane nodded at Isaac. “Mr. Washington,” she said. She handed Isaac an earwig, and Isaac took it doubtfully. 

“Thanks?” he said, more a question to himself than anything else. 

“Okay, let’s get started,” Ethan snapped. 

* * *

Jane was eyeing Horton surreptitiously while stretching during her yoga class up on the top deck. She was glad she found a team she could trust her life with. She suspected, for some time, that Ethan and Will had a secret relationship. She was happy for them, but wished they would spill the beans already. 

The class was being taught by Julie, the Cruise Director. Jane liked it when people wore different hats – in real life, not life-defying situations she always was in. But then again, this was the career she chose, wasn’t it? 

At the moment, as Jane raised her hands over her head in Vrksasana position, with one heel up against her thigh, she felt another presence, and heard a series of clicks from a camera. Damn. The attractive Ship’s Photographer, Ashley Evans, was taking her picture. 

Without thinking, Jane put her right leg down and kicked the photographer swiftly. Evans gave a surprise grunt, and managed to impressively not drop his expensive camera to the deck. Julie turned to see what the fuss was about and started laughing outright at her co-worker’s expense. Jane coolly just continued the yoga stretches without missing a beat, as Evans meekly moved away from the group. 

Meanwhile, Ethan had arrived on deck with Will to witness the yoga-kick. Will was trying hard not to burst out laughing at Evans, who passed them with a pained expression on his face. 

Ethan was paying more attention to Horton, as well as Jane. Horton was arguing noticeably with someone on his cell phone, looking pissed off. Ethan said, quietly, “Benji.”

“On it, Ethan. Tracing the call,” Benji muttered. Isaac was with him, watching everything with wide eyes and looking impressed with all the equipment, which wasn’t much. There wasn’t a whole lot the team could drag with them on board without causing a lot of suspicion. 

Benji couldn’t trace the call in time, and he told Ethan as much. Ethan said, to the team as a whole, “We move into position tonight. Isaac, are you ready?”

Isaac looked excited and nervous. “Yes, sir. I spoke to Mr. Horton’s assistant, and he wants another full bar set up tonight in his private suite. I have to tell Gopher I don’t need his help tonight, but I’m ready.”

“Good,” Ethan said. “And Isaac?”

“Yes. . . .?” Isaac was wondering if Ethan was going to give him more instructions on how to be a spy. 

“It’s Ethan,” Ethan said, gently. 

Will grinned at his boyfriend. There were only very few people that Ethan could afford to be nice to, and this Isaac was definitely one of them. Will approved, and he discreetly touched the small of Ethan’s back. Ethan immediately relaxed into his touch but still on alert. 

Isaac cleared his throat. “Thanks, Ethan,” Isaac said, grinning at Benji, who smiled back. 

Jane chose that moment to say, “Target moving, guys.” Jane picked up her towel and with a nod to a grinning Julie, who saluted her, casually followed Horton. 

Julie watched Jane Thompson move away, still grinning. Ashley sidled up to her, camera put away for now, his pride obviously banged up good. “Too bad she’s married.”

Julie glared at Ashley. “Very happily married, Ashley,” she retorted. “And next time you decide to take photos of my yoga class, be careful who you stand next to.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Ashley said wryly, and followed Julie off the deck. He noticed the handsome Lerner brothers were standing a little too close to each other. He did a double take at this, and tapped Julie on the shoulder. She turned, and he nodded his head at the Lerners, who were by the railing, standing side by side and talking to each other.

She raised an eyebrow at the sight. The Lerners made a very handsome pair, and the way Ethan and Will were acting, well, it made her blush at the naughty thoughts they invoked. To each his own, she thought, and looked away, dragging Ashley with her. 

They passed Dr. Bricker on the way down to the galley. They stopped to talk to him. “Hey, how was yoga?”

“Good, except that Ashley got kicked by Mrs. Thompson,” Julie said, still smiling, and Dr. Bricker laughed outright. 

“I wish I could have seen that,” he said, shaking his head at Ashley, who sighed. 

“I’m not gonna get a reprieve, am I?” 

“Nope,” Julie said promptly. “Come on, I’m starving.”

Dr. Bricker shook his head again at Ashley, as he went topside and his friends went in search of food. 

* * *

Benji took off his headphones and glanced at Isaac. “Okay, see you tonight,” he said. 

“I’d better go and find Gopher before my shift starts,” Isaac said. 

Benji nodded. “Get some rest, it may get dicey but we’ll be there to handle anything if something goes wrong,” he told Isaac. 

Isaac’s eyes widened at the implication. “You brought firearms on board?” he hissed. 

“Well, we had to,” Benji protested. 

“Okay, but I don’t want to be there when the Captain finds out. And thanks for letting me be a part of this. I can’t believe you do this for a living,” Isaac said to him, seriously. 

“It’s exciting, and fun,” Benji admitted. “Jane’s keeping tabs on Horton in the meantime. We’ll let you know of any changes.” A pause, and then he said, “The Captain won’t find out.”

“Right. See you later,” Isaac said, wondering if he could do this. If he got shot or hurt during this adventure, or God forbid, died, the Captain will never forgive him for getting in trouble, even if it was to help his country. That sounded cheesy, even to himself. 

He found Gopher topside. “Gopher, hey,” he said, feeling guilty. 

Gopher didn’t look at him, which meant he was mad at Isaac. “If there’s someone talking to me, I didn’t realize I existed.”

“Come on, man, I’m sorry,” Isaac said, knowing Gopher felt left out. “I was helping some new friends. I’m working tonight but I don’t need any help. You can take the night off.”

“Gee, thanks,” Gopher said sarcastically. For the first time ever since working together, his friend walked away from him. Isaac knew he had it coming.

Well, shit.

* * * 

Inside Mr. Horton’s suite, Isaac was setting up. The vodka bottle that had the chloroform was disguised cleverly enough as part of the bar. He had a hidden earwig and his “assistant” was the tall, intimidating Agent Brandt. 

Horton was entertaining tonight with an attractive couple, a man and a woman, not married that Will could see. The guy was Tom, and the lady was just called “sweetheart” or “honey” by both Horton and Tom as they laughed and got drunk together. Intermittently, Sweetheart, as Will called her in his head, exchanged heated kisses with both men and Isaac’s eyes were wide as Horton and Tom kissed each other, not caring who watched. 

Will waited while Isaac fixed another round of cocktails for the party of three. “At this rate,” Isaac hissed, “Maybe we won’t need the chloroform after all.” 

Will balanced the drinks on the small tray in his hand, and grinned at Isaac. “I like your way of thinking,” he said. 

Ethan’s voice cut in. “Eyes on the prize, gentlemen,” he snapped. 

Will approached the trio, and poured the drinks. Horton was still alert, and he looked appreciatively at Will. “Hello, handsome,” he purred, and Will didn’t tense. Instead, he smiled sexily, he hoped. Will was comforted by the Glock at the small of his back hidden by his waiter jacket. 

“Hello, Mr. Horton,” he replied, without missing a beat. Before Will could move Horton ignored the drinks and grabbed Will’s neck, pulling him forward in a wet, open-mouthed kiss. Will was caught off guard, and he couldn’t do much more than respond. His tray was taken by Sweetheart, and it disappeared. 

Ethan cursed colorfully as his boyfriend was sexually assaulted by Horton. After a few tense moments, Horton pulled away and grinned evilly. “Wanna join us, gorgeous?”

“I’m on duty, Mr. Horton,” Will said, desperately trying to think of something to get out of this without punching Horton’s lights out. In the background, Will could hear Sweetheart and Tom getting it on. He wondered what poor Isaac was doing at this orgy. 

He found out when the lights went out. Will acted without thought, his hand curling into a fist and it connected in the dark to Horton’s face in a satisfying smack. 

Will heard sounds of surprise at the turn of events. He had grabbed Horton’s body and just in case punched the son of a bitch again in the stomach. Horton groaned, and didn’t put up a fight at all, falling unconscious at once. When the lights came back on, Ethan’s voice was in their ears, yelling “Status report, Tuffnut!”

Will had the Glock in his hand before the lights came back on. Horton was on the floor, and in front of him, Isaac had apparently smacked Tom on the head with a large silver tray. Sweetheart was in shock as her companions were knocked unconscious. Things were made way too easy for Will and Isaac when she fainted dead away. 

“Huh,” Isaac said, grinning at Will. “Didn’t need the chloroform after all.”

Benji: “Not funny, Stoick.” 

Will nodded at Isaac and moved immediately to Horton’s desk. “Situation under control, Hiccup,” he said, frowning. He inserted the USB stick in the laptop and in a few moments had copied the files they needed. 

He nodded at Isaac. “It’s done,” he said. 

Isaac let out a sigh of relief. “Mission accomplished?”

“Not quite,” Will said. He nodded at Horton, and Isaac grinned at him.

* * * 

When Horton woke up, he saw that he was surrounded by the border patrol in his suite. “What the fuck are you doing in my room?” he yelled, and then he winced in pain at the sound of his own voice. 

“Paul Horton, you are under arrest for obtaining illegal U.S. government files,” one man said, and another hauled Horton up and snapped the cuffs on him. 

Horton started to panic when he saw he his companions were all gone, including the hot bartender from last night. Shit, he thought. What the fuck happened? 

What he could do was continue to yell, demanding his lawyers, and anyone else who would listen. He was escorted to a waiting police boat, and an audience. He immediately saw Will and Isaac, and Isaac waved from the safety of the top deck. Horton glared furiously, but that’s all he could do as he was taken away. 

Ethan, Jane and Benji had joined Will and Isaac on the top deck. “Well, Mr. Washington, thank you for your help,” Ethan said, shaking Isaac’s hand. 

“No, thank you, Ethan,” Isaac said, grinning. “It was fun.”

A firm male voice from behind him said, “Mr. Washington. A word, if you please.”

Isaac froze, and turned around to face a stern-looking Captain Stubing. “Captain, I can explain --- ”

“Don’t bother, Mr. Washington,” the Captain interrupted. Isaac couldn’t read his expression and when you can’t read the Captain’s expression, it usually didn’t bode well for you. But then he smiled broadly. “You deserve a night off. Mr. Lerner explained you helped out in the arrest. I’m proud of you, Mr. Washington.” 

The Captain nodded at Isaac, and dumbly, Isaac nodded back. He looked at Ethan and his team. “I thought this mission was top secret?”

Ethan nodded. “Yes, but the Captain was told you were instrumental in helping with Horton’s arrest. That’s all, Isaac.”

“Oh,” Isaac said, sounding disappointed that the Captain didn’t know that a top-secret government group was on board his ship. Will stuck out his hand, and Isaac took it firmly. 

“Good job, Isaac,” Will said, and smiled at him. He stood close to Ethan, careful not to touch him. 

Benji and Jane shook his hand, also, and Benji looked excited. “We’re in Sydney at dinnertime,” he crowed. “I say we celebrate.” He looked suspiciously at Ethan and Will. “When were you two going to tell us you’re together?” he demanded. 

Will coughed, and Ethan sighed, putting his forehead against Will’s shoulder. “Subtle, Benji,” he muttered. 

Jane laughed. “I’m so happy for you guys,” she exclaimed, hugging Will, then an embarrassed Ethan. Isaac watched the four friends, grinning, as Gopher joined him, along with Julie and Ashley and his ever-present camera. 

Ashley cleared his throat. “How about a picture of the four of you together?”

Julie nodded at him approvingly, and Gopher grinned at his best friend. Isaac knew he was forgiven, and he sighed in relief when Gopher put his arm around his shoulders in a friendly hug. 

Will, Benji and Jane looked at Ethan, as if asking approval. Ethan shrugged. “Why not?” 

With Ethan and Will in the middle, Benji and Jane on either side of them, Ashley snapped the picture. In fact, he took several, and Ethan later swiped the camera when Ashley was flirting with Jane. 

Ashley’s camera was returned, minus the digital flash drive. 

* * * 

Will looked at Dr. Bricker. “Well, Doctor?”

Dr. Bricker looked at him with a smile. “A clean bill of health, Mr. Lerner,” he said. “Despite the numerous scarring, which I won’t ask about, you’re in excellent health. May I ask what the reason is for a full physical right before we dock?”

Will put on his shirt. “I just wanted to be sure, Dr. Bricker, before I tell my boyfriend I want to go all the way.”

Dr. Bricker turned a bright red, but he was nodding in approval. “I don’t see anything wrong with your condition, Mr. Lerner. Good luck.” He grinned, and Will smiled, nodded and left. 

* * * 

It was their last night on the luxury liner. The team had enjoyed a nice dinner with Isaac, Gopher, Julie and Ashley. Back on board, Ethan and Will were in their suite. Jane and Benji were in still in Sydney with the crew, enjoying the night. 

Will approached Ethan, and wrapped his arms around him. “Ethan,” he whispered. He kissed him, and Ethan closed his eyes, arms going around Will’s neck. “Ethan, I love you,” Will confessed, kissing him, caressing. 

Ethan swallowed. “I love you, too, Will,” he said, smiling. 

“Ethan, will you marry me?”

In shock, Ethan couldn’t respond at first. “Wait, what? Will --- ”

“I want you for the rest of my life, Ethan. Please,” Will said, and placed a black velvet box in Ethan’s hands. “Marry me.”

“Yes, God, yes, of course I’ll marry you,” Ethan said, laughing, and, relieved, Will took the box and opened it. Inside were two bands of gold/silver, which he had made before this mission began. He took one and put it on Ethan’s left ring finger, while Ethan took the other one and put it on him. 

“I love you,” Will whispered again, and kissed him. Later, in bed, sated, Will said, “We have to tell Benji and Jane.”

“I know,” Ethan said, sighing, admiring his ring. “Go to sleep, Will.”

Will fell asleep, and Ethan tightened his arms around his fiancé. 

* * * 

In the morning, Ethan and Will approached the Captain and Julie. “Captain,” said Ethan with a grin, and the Captain nodded. “Mr. Lerner, Mr. Lerner,” he said, and the brothers passed them with broad smiles, as they disembarked. Julie, ever the observer, was the only one who noticed the new bands on both Ethan and Will with an open mouth. She restrained herself from saying anything, and she let the handsome brothers pass them. 

Immediately behind them were Benji and Jane, saying good-bye to Isaac and Gopher. “Next time you guys decided to return, please let me know,” Isaac said, beaming at Jane, who smiled at him.

She kissed his cheek. “Good-bye, Isaac. Gopher,” she said to the yeoman, who seemed surprised but pleased that she included him. 

Benji nodded at Isaac. 

“Good to work with you, mate,” Benji said, and took Jane’s hand. “Come on, love. Our mission is over.”

Isaac and Gopher watched as the Thompsons followed the Lerners off the liner. Gopher looked at Isaac suspiciously. “Mission? He’s using the term rhetorically? Right, Isaac?”

Isaac didn’t respond, just smiled mysteriously as Gopher went after him. “Isaac!”

Ashley and Dr. Bricker joined the Captain and Julie. “Well, everyone,” the Captain said. “This was one interesting trip.”

Dr. Bricker nodded. “I’ll say,” he said. “Never knew we had a millionaire thief on board, thanks to Isaac.”

“Speaking of which, where is he?” Ashley asked, craning his neck. “A lot of people were asking about him.”

“You mean a lot of women,” Julie retorted, and Ashley sighed. 

“You’re just being mean because I haven’t had any this time,” he grumbled, and Julie just rolled her eyes. 

The Captain just laughed along with Dr. Bricker as they waited for the new passengers to arrive. 

On land, Ethan gripped Will’s hand, and Benji and Jane joined them. 

“Well?” Jane asked, grinning. “When’s the wedding?”

Ethan just grinned at her happily, sunglasses on. “After our next mission,” he said. 

Benji sighed. “Too good to be true that we have some time off, huh?”

“Benji, we just spent a whole mission on a luxury liner,” Will said, eyebrow raised. “That isn’t time off enough for you?”

“Yeah, okay, it was fun,” he admitted. “But I still get to pick the code names, right?”

“Sure, Benji,” Ethan lied, as he climbed in the driver’s seat of their black rental. 

Benji still got stuck with the lame code names, and Ethan got a few great photos of the four of them as a bonus. 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Lame code names were taken from the movie "How to Train Your Dragon." And the spices you typically find in your kitchen cabinet.


End file.
